


BE Story Club: Lucky Lucy

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adaptation, Breast Expansion, Snakebit1995 Adaptations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: In an Adaptation of the Breast Expansion Story Club Comic Lucky Lady, Natsu is a Private Investigator hired to look into Lucy Heartfilia but he ends up with a lot more than he bargained for.Contains: Breast Expansion, Adaptation.





	BE Story Club: Lucky Lucy

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Another BE Story Club Adaptation, this time of Lucky Lady.**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Private Investigator Natsu had been hired to investigate a woman named Lucy Heartfilia, tracking her down hadn’t been a problem, but there was a problem…or two very big ones to be exact, the picture was of a sweet average looking girl, but what he found was a busty woman in a black dress running an underground bar, alcohol was illegal right now but speakeasies like this weren’t unheard of.

Natsu had been hired by Lucy’s Uncle to look after her since he thought she was in with some bad folks. He understood why he was concerned, with a figure like Lucy’s she was bound for trouble. Natsu did notice that a lot of the women around Lucy’s hidden bar had pretty advanced figures.

“You can’t tell us what to do you big ape!” Lucy yelled at some man trying to push her around.

“Let’s be diplomatic.” The man grabbed her arm.

“HMPH!” Natsu punched the guy to help Lucy out and she seemed a little thankful.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the help pal but maybe you should tell me what you’re doing here?” Lucy asked as one of her coworkers pointed a gun at him “You should start talking or Levy will give you extra holes.”

Lucy, a busty blonde in a black dress, let Natsu off without any trouble and went to serving him at the bar.

“So tell my stranger I’ve been seeing you around town a lot lately.” Lucy poured him a drink and leaned on the bar, her big breasts smushing against the wood “Is there a reason you’re following me, maybe a crush?”

“Not really I’m just looking into some things.” Natsu said.

“Who hired someone like you to look on someone like me?” Lucy asked.

“I can’t say, someone who’s concerned.” Natsu smiled.

“Well tell whoever it is I’m doing just fine.” Lucy huffed cleaning some glasses.

“Right, so that’s why you’re running a place like this?” Natsu joked.

“Is that a threat?!” Lucy turned around, her bust bouncing loudly.

“I wouldn’t be letting you serve me if it was.” Natsu laughed.

“Well good.” Lucy huffed “But I still don’t see how what I do is any of your concern.”

“I’ll leave if you’re level with me.” Natsu said “What’s a nice girl like you doing messing around with stuff like this?”

“It’s a long story.” Lucy sighed “Back when I first finished school Daddy opened his restaurant upstairs, the Lucky Lucy named after me he said, it wasn’t much but it was nice. It’s pretty much always been just me and Dad, it was hard but we managed. We were just getting ready to really fix up the basement and become a nice place when Daddy got sick.”

Natsu watched as Lucy stared off for a moment.

“Before he died I said no matter what I’d keep this place going but…it ain’t that easy.” She frowned “This Prohibition thing was in full swing, Levy knew a guy with a couple of barrels and things worked for a bit until people stopped coming and we lost our source so I was gonna give up till I got in contact with a new supplier from up north state and he let us use his still exclusively. We were gonna be back in business so we were set until we toasted and figured out that new booze we got gave us gals figures like Queens.”

“Sure it does.” Natsu laughed.

“Well some of it wears off but not all.” Lucy brushed her hand over her big breasts “Sides haven’t you got eyes slick? How about I bet you a buck I’m telling the truth.”

“Okay deal.” Natsu nodded.

Lucy walked over to the shelf and picked up a bottle of wine, popped the cork and chugged it.

“MM!” she gulped down mouthful after mouthful like a pro.

With each mouthful she swallowed Lucy’s bust softened and rounded up in size until she suddenly had some watermelon level tatas.

“AH!” she sighed wiping her lips “Well?”

“I guess there are worse ways to lose a dollar.” Natsu took out his wallet.

“Ain’t that the truth.” Lucy laughed cupping her swollen bust “These things are as real as you and me, heavy too. Being this big might not be in style but I love’em.”

Natsu couldn’t deny the result, just looking around he could see this place was popular even if it hadn’t been true the rumors alone would have driven business.

“Sides it doesn’t do anybody harm.” Lucy shrugged pouring a shot “Well…I may have to talk to Wendy, if she keeps sneaking sips she’s gonna fall over.”

She was referring to a short blue haired girl with some huge round breasts that wobbled with each and every step as she served customers.

“So you got  enough chatter out of me?” Lucy asked Natsu.

“Jut one last question.” He said “Who was that guy before.”

“I’m not the only establishment around here.” Lucy leaned on the bar “That was just some less than friendly competition. But that’s none of your business mister, so it probably time for you to skip out you follow.”

Lucy led Natsu out the back way into the alley.

“If I hadn’t been there you would have-.”

“Been just fine.” Lucy cut him off as they waked up the stairs and out onto the street, her bust bouncing around.

“I’m just saying your playing a dangerous game.” He told her.

“I’ve just got a sense of adventure.” Lucy laughed.

“That’s not always a good thing.” Natsu warned her.

“Well it’s none of your business, you didn’t even tell me your name.” Lucy said as they walked away.

“I told you I can’t.” Natsu sighed “But maybe like…write your uncle a letter or something.”

“Uncle?” Lucy asked “I ain’t got any uncles.”

“Uhh…then who hired me?” Natsu asked her.

“Beats me.” The two rounded the corner only to come face to face with about a half dozen gun barrels.

“Well…fudge.” Lucy hissed.

These were some of her competitors from across town, a group of big guys who’d been trying to push her outta business for months now.

“Come on run!” Natsu grabbed Lucy and the two ran away from a hail of bullets.

“It ain’t easy to run with these things!” Lucy hissed.

“Get in.” one of Lucy’s girls pulled up in a car.

“I can’t leave the place to get ransacked.” Lucy said.

“It’s either that or get shot.” Natsu pushed her into the car as they sped off.

“Can we go any faster?” Lucy asked.

“I’m giving it all I’ve got!” the driver yelled.

They managed to lose them and get back to the restaurant without too much more trouble.

“This really wasn’t the kind of action I had in mind when I get in a car like this.” Natsu laughed.

“Hahaha.” Lucy rolled her eyes and fake laughed “Still…it was impressive.”

“We got lucky, we almost got killed.” Natsu said.

“You pulled us through.” Lucy smiled “We could use a guy like you around you know.”

“No thanks, I’m not interested.” He told her.

“Now here me out.” Lucy hugged his arm, her large bust pushing against it “All I really need is some protection for the next couple of days until I get word where my next shipment will be coming in.”

Lucy let him go and spun around, her huge rack swinging “One last shipment, after that I’ll sell it all on the holiday, get my customers one last ride and have enough of a nest egg that I can get out of the game for good.”

“Are you still drunk cause that’s the worst idea I’ve heard all day.” Natsu blinked.

“Only a little.” Lucy giggled “sides I’ll give you a cut of the profits and if you don’t want that…”

Lucy walked up and grabbed Natsu’s face and kissed him “I’m sure I can find another way to make it worth your while.”

Lucy headed back inside, her hips and bust swaying all the way, she was a girl it was hard to say no to.

* * *

 

**A Few Days Later**

In the end Natsu agreed to lend Lucy a hand and meet her at her house.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Lucy bounced down the stairs, her breasts even bigger than last time Natsu saw her.

“It’s fine…” Natsu sighed.

“Hope you know how to drive this thing.” Lucy gave him the keys to a box truck.

“I thought you said that funny booze wears off?” Natsu asked as they got in the car and started driving.

“It does.” Lucy laughed “But I got nervous and maybe had a few shots of liquid courage. Why do you like what you see?”

“Hmph.” Natsu just grunted “What happened to all your friends?”

“I gave the girls the night off, I figured you and me would be enough.” Lucy smiled “Ah there he is.”

The two got out and complete Lucy’s deal, loading up the truck, paying and looking to get back as soon as possible in order to not arouse suspicion.

“You know you’ve saved my bacon a few times now and never asked for anything.” Lucy smiled “You’re a real hero.”

The two parked and started to unload the truck.

“Like I said I’ll probably offload all this next week over the Holiday.” Lucy told Natsu “You’ll get your cut after that, don’t worry I always pay my debts, sides…it’ll be nice to see you again.”

“Well anyway, don’t worry about it.” Natsu smiled.

“That’s good to know.” The man who originally hired Natsu to investigate Lucy came in with his cronies.

There was pretty much no escaping at this point, Lucy and Natsu had their backs to the wall although somehow the two got them to agree to let them have one last drink.

“HMPH!” Natsu took the chance for a distraction and used his pistol to shoot back at them and jump behind the bar.

“Have you got a better plan than this?!” Lucy yelled as bullets whizzed and whipped overhead, bottles shattering and liquor spraying around.

“Not really, but trust me.” Natsu smiled ripping her top open.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Lucy gasped as Natsu shoved the fabric into a bottle.

Natsu threw a make shift firebomb over the bar and he and Lucy unloaded on the thugs, driving them out but making a mess of the basement bar.

“That was your plan?” Lucy coughed a bit from the smoke.

“It worked.” Natsu shrugged “It wasn’t my best moment but still.”

“Well a fine mess you’ve made of this.” Lucy sighed getting an apron to tie and cover her exposed bust.

“We need to get going.” Natsu said as the fire spread “Can you run?”

“Not well but…I’ll manage.” Lucy sighed as they made their escape.

* * *

 

**Later**

The fire torched the inner parts of the building but the structure was still in one peace. Lucy and Natsu stayed apart for a few days but eventually he came to see her cleaning up her charred past.

“Sorry about you place.” Natsu walked in to find Lucy sweeping up ashen trash.

“Yeah…” Lucy sighed “It’s funny now that I’m free of it I’m kinda glad. Maybe now I can start a new place that’s on the up and up.”

“You’ll be just fine.” Natsu smiled.

“There is one good thing though.” Lucy smiled back at him as she leaned on a barrel “We forgot one in the truck.”

“You should just get rid of that stuff.” Natsu said “Huh?”

Lucy leaned on Natsu, her breasts pushed against him as she swirled a recently poured wine glass around.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Proposing a toast.” Lucy smirked “Let’s say it’s to…”

She quickly drank a whole glass.

“New beginnings.” She suddenly kissed him.

The two started making out, rubbing and exploring each others bodies as they undressed, Lucy’s breasts growing all the while.

“OHH!” she moaned laying on her back, Natsu sucking her tits as she pulled the tap on the barrel and poured more growing juice into her mouth.

Lucy rolled over onto her chest and let Natsu thrust into her from behind, her breasts still growing and making her rise off the floor a little more.

“Natsu more!” Lucy moaned riding his hard cock “Oh yes!”

“UGH!” Natsu groaned squeezing her massive breasts as he started cumming inside her.

The two fucked a few more times and then relaxed together.

“That was the best payday ever.” Natsu laughed.

“I’ll say.” Lucy giggled, her breasts taking up half the room they were in “You know something, I really may be a Lucky Lucy after all.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you’d like to see in the future and consider supporting the official release.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
